Nibu i
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Solamente estaban regresando al Sunny, habiéndose encontrado por el camino a Zoro y, por tanto, llevándolo con ellos para que no tardase horas, o días, en llegar también. ¿Qué podría salir mal con tan buena intención por parte de sus dos nakama? Eran mugiwara, por supuesto que algo debía salir 'mal'.


**Nibu i**

Tres mugiwara caminaban de regreso al Sunny pero, aunque iban juntos, no quería decir que así lo hubieran decidido de antemano sino que, dos de ellos, se habían encontrado con su nakama. ¿Cómo era posible? Muy sencillo, uno nunca puede estar completamente seguro de por dónde puede salirte Roronoa Zoro.

Chopper no podía evitar mirar de reojo cada dos por tres a Zoro para evitar que pudiera tomar una dirección equivocada y justamente eso fue lo que pareció suceder justo cuando Chopper volvió la vista al frente.

―¡Oi, Zoro!― le gritó―. ¡Ese no es el camino! ¿Es qué no has obtenido tu sentido de la orientación durante estos dos años?

En silencio, y con lentos movimientos, Zoro volvió su mirada, intensa, peligrosa y salvaje, hacia Chopper quien, asustado, o podría decirse más bien que aterrado, se refugió tras las piernas de Robin. Claro que lo hizo quedando a la vista.

―¿Quién dices tú quien se pierde?― una pregunta semejante viniendo de parte de Zoro solamente podía ser una justificación para liberar su enfado ante la posible respuesta.

―Eh, yo… ¡PERO SI AHORA MISMO TE ESTÁS ALEJANDO POR OTRO CAMINO!― le señaló Chopper sin poder creérselo a pesar de estar viéndolo.

Zoro se detuvo cruzándose de brazos, defensivamente.

―No sé a qué viene tanto griterío si solamente me gusta dar un rodeo antes de llegar a donde quiero ir.

Chopper entrecerró los ojos torciendo la boca con gesto sospechoso como si pudiera ser que no se terminase de creer una excusa tan lamentable por parte de Zoro.

―Pero ahora mismo tenemos prisa por llegar al Sunny, Zoro― le recordó Robin interviniendo por primera vez―. No hay tiempo para dar rodeos por ahí.

Zoro soltó un bufido de exasperación pero estuvo de acuerdo con su nakama.

―Entonces vayamos directamente.

―Opino lo mismo pero es por aquí― le indicó Robin conteniendo la risa pero no su sonrisa maliciosa―. Tal vez deberíamos hacer algo para no acabar separándonos― propuso Robin aunque con un tono que dejaba bien claro que ya tenía una idea en la cabeza.

Chopper saltó a la primera oportunidad.

―Habría que llevar a Zoro cogido de la mano.

Aquello molestó e irritó al susodicho kengou.

―¿CUÁNTOS AÑOS CREES QUE TENGO, BAKA?― le gritó todo molesto logrando que Chopper volviera a buscar refugio en Robin quien lo cogió en brazos.

―Veintiuno― respondió Robin.

Se hizo un silencio bastante tenso porque Zoro no había esperado que fuese Robin quien le respondiera a esa pregunta. Si hubiera sido Chopper le habría replicado que él no era tan crío como el propio Chopper para tener la necesidad de ser llevado cogido de la mano pero, ¿con Robin? Con su edad lo de ir cogidos de la mano podría llegar a verse…

―Eh, sí, bueno… es cierto pero yo…

―¿Qué es lo que sucede, Zoro?― preguntó Chopper inocentemente.

―Nada― dijo entre dientes y con una mirada asesina―. No sucede nada.

―Entonces deberíamos continuar― les propuso Robin poniéndose nuevamente en marcha seguida por Zoro a su lado pero, claro está, ¿cuánto tiempo duraría ahí?―. No hay de qué preocuparse porque se me ha ocurrido una manera para evitar que pudiésemos separarnos.

Pasaron los minutos y los tres nakama seguían caminando juntos aunque, para ser más exactos, no eran tres nakama sino cuatro. Robin caminaba a la izquierda de Zoro con Chopper en brazos mientras que a la derecha del kengou… ¡caminaba Robin _fleur_! Siendo sinceros Zoro pensaba que esto resultaba mucho peor que el ir cogido de la mano con Robin.

―Deberías desaparecer ahora mismo― le habló Zoro directamente a Robin _fleur_―. Así estamos llamando demasiado la atención.

Y en verdad lo hacían porque ver a dos mellizas completamente idénticas con el aspecto de Robin llamaban mucho la atención y por diversos motivos.

―Pero entonces estaríamos otra vez con el mismo problema― le recordó Chopper pero, a pesar de sus palabras, vio como Robin _fleur_ tomó otra dirección para meterse por un callejón y desaparecer en una lluvia de pétalos―. ¿Eh, Robin?

La muchacha le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.

―No sucede nada, Chopper. Todo está bien, ¿verdad que sí, Zoro?

Chopper se volvió para mirar a Zoro esperando su contestación pero su nakama siguió en silencio caminando a su lado por lo que empezó a temer que Robin se estaba equivocando pensando que Zoro no fuera a llegar a perderse pero, al bajar la mirada con resignación, se percató de un detalle.

No se perderían, aunque habría que decir más exactamente que Zoro sería el que no se perdería, y Chopper suspiró aliviado pasando de los brazos de Robin a los hombros de Zoro.

Zoro y Robin iban cogidos de la mano.

―――――

**El periódico matinal**

Nami no pudo evitar escupir la bebida, afortunadamente se trataba de agua y no de zumo de sus mikan porque, de haberse dado esa circunstancia, estaría mucho más enfadada de lo que ya lo estaba.

―¡TEN MÁS CUIDADO!― le gritó un empapado Usopp.

Por supuesto que dicho grito hizo reaccionar a uno de sus nakama.

―¿Cómo te atreves a gritarle a Nami-chwan, kuso hana?

Pero Nami no estaba por la labor de discutir acerca de si se le podía gritar o no porque había un asunto que tenía captada toda su atención.

―¿Qué significa esto?― preguntó Nami poniendo el periódico entre sus dos nakama aunque, por supuesto, el resto de los mismos también echaron un vistazo para ver a qué venía tanto alboroto por parte de la akage―. ¿Robin, Zoro?

"_**¡Akuma no ai!"**_

"_Parece ser que el amor ha llegado a los miembros más diabólicos de la Mugiwara kaizoku-dan. La prueba gráfica que ofrecemos no deja lugar a ningún tipo de error por nuestra parte ya que nos muestra a la infame Nico Robin, aka Akuma no ko, junto al bakemono Roronoa Zoro, aka Kaizoku-gari, dando un romántico paseo por la ciudad acompañados por la mascota Tony Tony Chopper, seguramente por si les entrase hambre pues uno solo no puede alimentarse con asuntos carnales, ¿verdad?"_

―¿Por qué siguen considerándome la mascota y meshi de emergencia?― se lamentaba Chopper.

―¿Desde cuándo estáis vosotros dos de parejita?

―¡Todo esto es una vil mentira de los medios de comunicación!― aseguraba Sanji todo airado―. Mi querida Robin-swan no puede estar enamorada de este kuso bakamono.

Bakemono, monstruo. Bakamono, idiota.

―¡Eso es todo mentira!― intervino Luffy con gran seriedad dejando a todos sus nakama completamente sorprendidos por su enojo.

―Pero Luffy-san, uno no puede ser culpado por seguir su corazón aunque, en mi caso, no tengo porque solamente soy huesos. Yohohoho…

―Tiene razón, Luffy. Cuando se está en esa edad no hay nada que hacer y fíjate bien― le señaló la fotografía del periódico―. Si esto no es ¡SUUUUPER! entonces no sé lo que lo será.

―¡No, no, no, no, no!― se quejaba su senchou.

―Oye, Luffy. Ya sé que ha sido toda una sorpresa pero…

―¡CLARO QUE UNO PUEDE ALIMENTARSE SOLAMENTE CON NIKU!

En la cocina del Sunny se hizo un incómodo silencio que siguió a las palabras por parte de Luffy. Cada uno de ellos miraba para un nakama en busca de algún tipo de sentido a lo que había dicho Luffy.

―¿De qué estás hablando ahora?― le preguntó Usopp.

―Ahí dice que uno no se puede alimentar solo con niku y es mentira porque sí se puede― afirmó Luffy tajantemente.

Sus nakama echaron un vistazo al periódico y leyeron _"pues uno solo no puede alimentarse con asuntos carnales, ¿verdad?"_

―¡Ya decía yo!― repitieron todos al mismo tiempo.

Sacudiéndose la cabeza para olvidar la intervención, inoportuna y nada aprovechable, por parte de Luffy, Nami volvió su atención a sus dos nakama de la prensa.

―¿Y bien, qué significa esto?

―¡Más te vale que no sea lo que parece, kuso marimo!― le amenazó Sanji.

Zoro solamente le había echado un vistazo fugaz a la noticia, e imagen, mientras que Robin parecía querer grabarse aquella imagen para poder compararla con la que ya tenía en su mente de aquel momento concreto.

―No es nada― les aseguró Robin―. Solamente es lo que parece.

Aquello le quitó todo el color del rostro a Sanji y pareció ponérselo por completo a Nami de la manera en que se le subieron los colores.

―¡Esta no te la voy a dejar pasar, baka marimo!

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, que iniciara una confrontación con Zoro, Robin se dirigió a su molesto nakama con su calma habitual.

―¿Por qué estás tan molesto con todo esto?― le preguntó con obvia curiosidad a Sanji―. ¿Qué es lo que parece para ti?

¿Que qué era lo que le parecía? No podía estar preguntándole eso porque sería algo de lo más cruel.

―La noticia ya lo dice todo. A-a-a-a-amor, románti-i-i-i-ico paseo, asuntos carna-a-a-a-a-a-ales…― fue diciendo con gran dificultad hasta el punto de escupir sangre.

La seriedad del rostro de Robin se rompió cuando se puso a reír.

―¿Dónde le verá la gracia en todo esto?― se preguntó Usopp.

―Es que solamente estábamos regresando al Sunny después de que Robin se comprase una nueva regadera para su jardín― les explicó Chopper―. No sé de dónde han podido sacar esa noticia… ¡yo no soy la mascota de la banda o su meshi de emergencia!― dijo todo quejumbroso.

―¿Solamente volvíais al Sunny?― podía notarse la decepción en la voz de Nami.

―Claro, y considerando el nulo sentido de la orientación del marimo es normal que Robin-chwan tuviera compasión de él para atreverse a llevarlo de la mano… como se haría con cualquier mocoso― se burló Sanji muchísimo más aliviado.

―¿Qué tiene que ver la niku con todo esto?― preguntó un confuso Luffy―. A mí me gusta la niku pero no tiene nada que ver.

El tema del desayuno fue dirigiéndose más hacia otros derroteros dejando el titular de prensa a un lado, y tratando de borrarlo de su mente por parte de Sanji, sobre todo cuando Brook empezó a tocar una canción sobre los tipos de niku que le gustaban a Luffy… ganándose la ira por parte de Sanji cuando añadió a Nami entre aquella lista para vergüenza de la akage y puro desconcierto por parte de Luffy.

―Mira que hacer tanto drama por una fotografía― bufó Zoro torciendo el gesto.

―Cierto, Zoro, sobre todo cuando está bien claro qué es lo que parece.

La sonrisa de Robin puso firme el gesto de Zoro de manera que sus labios formaron una fina línea de lo más seria… que no pudo mantener por un ínfimo instante en que lo rompió una sutil sonrisa.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

¡Mira hasta que niveles de ñoñería puedo llegar! ¿Y de quién es la culpa? Pues yo consideraría que la Ñoño-hime de L**r* -.-U

**Nibu:** _dos partes_, dos copias, la segunda parte.

**I:** curando, medicina, _el arte de curar_.

**Nibui: **Desafilado, ¿ñoño? ;P

**Nibu i:** El arte de curar dos partes… ¿de un todo? :)


End file.
